Further Investigation Required
Further Investigation Required (F|R) is a famous ongoing MLN Band. It was created when Legostudios34 cancelled the LegoStudios34 Project. It went through a couple of line-ups, and once they merged with Brick Zeppelin to create The Merge. The band was led by legostudios34, but it was disbanded as he retired. In late Summer, 2012, Ryo-757 reformed the band with botven1 and some new members joined, like IndianaBonesSulfrix9 (as drummer and lead singer) and Botven's sister gracelw1. They released another album and are currently booking venues for a comeback tour. Discography Original LEGO Freak LEGO Freak - July 9th, 2010 - Independent 1. LEGO Freak (LS) - 3:18 2. Boycott Fakes (The Rewrite) (LS) - 3:34 3. Building Pace (LS)- 3:26 4. Build It Through (LS)- 1:51 5. Give Me The Legos (LS) - 2:17 6. This Is LEGO (LS) - 3:10 7. Weird Weather (LS) - 2:17 8. Source Code 1.5 (cr9) - 7:30 9. Welcome To LU - 2:56 To Build Into Tomorrow To Build Into Tomorrow - Date Unknown - Independent 1. To Build Into Tomorrow (LS) - 2:36 2. The LEGO Emporium (JB1) - ??? 3. Hold Us Together (Nick-Knacks) - 3:26 4. Never Be The Same (LS) - 5:06 5. My Life (Original) (cr9) - 3:28 6. This Is LEGO (Revised Recording) - 3:06 7. What If You (LS) - 2:10 8. Ice Rain (CR9) - 7:10 9. SC 1.5 Live (CR) - 8:05 This was Jonbuddy1's only FIR album. Post-Merge Please help extend this section. No More Fake Bricks No More Fake Bricks - December 27th, 2010 - PRODUCED 1. Under the Rug (MOTM) 2. The Brick Thing (Legostudios34) 3. Once (Cr9) 4. Fake Friday (Wiktorsz) 5. Forgiven (Legostudios34) 6. Where you Build/Turn your Eyes (MOTM) 7. Low Builder (Ryo757) 8. My Own Little LEGO World (Legostudios) 9. Must Have Built Something Right (Legostudios) 10. No Gravity (Wiktorsz) Creativity, Not A Feeling (MOTM) 12. Beat the System (MOTM) 13. Red Blocks (Ryo) 14. Something More (Legostudios) 15. Fake Building Blues (Legostudios) 16. Same Ol' Builder (Legostudios) BONUS TRACK - Beat the System (Acoustic) This was masterofthemetal11's and Wiktorsz' first FIR album. Of MOD Parties (and Ryo) Of MOD Parties (and Ryo) - January 30, 2011 - PRODUCED 1. At the MOD Party (2:51) Legostudios34 2. Ryo (?:??) Botven1 3. Fake-Building Blues (4:42) Legostudios34 4. Won't Get Fakes Again (8:34) Botven1 5. SWOOSH - Movie Remix (5:50) cr9 6. Armor (?:??) cr9 7. Same Ol' Builder (2:46) Legostudios34 8. Hold Us Together (3:28 Nick-Knacks 9. Reality (3:09) Masterofthemetal11 10. Day of the Fakes (5:45) Legostudios34 ''This was Wiktorsz' last FIR album. '' Finally Arrived Finally Arrived - March 3, 2011 - PRODUCED 1. Up and Up - 5:05 2. Leaving and Eternity - 2:30 3. Fake Factory - ??? 4. Gotta Go - 2:43 5. I Wanna Be a MOD - 1:58 6. The Brick Passes On - 4:10 7. R|OT - 5:18 8. For the Moments When Fakes Fail - 3:47 9. Moving Up Ranks - ??? 10. The Fifty Year Brick - ??? 11. Bricks Are Best - ??? 12. Build Your Mind - 1:22? 13. The End (You'll Realize)- 8:03 ''This was masterofthemetal11's last, up-to-date, F|R album. '' 365 365 - April 10, 2011 - PRODUCED 1. 365 - 2:49 2. The End (Ambient Flow) - 2:02 3. Ryo757 (Gone) - 5:59 4. L for LEGO - 2:55 5. LEGO-Built Aeroplane - 3:56 6. Mr. Postman - 2:37 7. My Life (Re-Write) - 3:27 8. LEGO Boxes - 5:22 9. No Fakes on Me - 2:30 10. Botven, Write a Parody - 1:32 11. Building Song - 2:59 A New Song A New Song - May 29, 2011 - PRODUCED 1. Build It To Me - (LS) - 2:03 2. A New Song - (LS) - 2:25 3. Where I Live (LS) - 2:49 4. Can Build Again (LS) - 2:28 5. (Fakes Are) Losing Their Death Grip (On Us) - (LS) - 2:29 6. At Least We Built With LEGO - (LS) - 2:54 7. Try And Get It Right - (Botven) - ?:?? 8. They Came From Outer Space (Botven) - ?:?? 9. 2005 (LS) - 3:13 The Truth The Truth - Unreleased - Independent 1. Intro (LS) - 1:10 2. Keep On Building (LS) - 3:18 3. Back In The Day (LS) - 2:40 4. Made To Be Creative (LS) - 3:59 5. The Truth (LS) - 3:42 6. Lego's Way Or The Highway to Fail (LS) - 3:43 7. A Lego Universe, A Lego World (Botven) ???? 8. Get Out Of Me (Cr9) - ?:?? Reform Continuing The Investigation Continuing The Investigation - Relased - Unkown 1. Gonna fall down Ryo 2. Dear LEGO Jon 3. No fakes on me Botven 4. Burning fakes IndianaBonesSulfrix9 5. Building out Ryo 6. Legostudios34, you've gone Botven 7. City on the shelf (remix) 8. Boycott fakes (remix) See Also *MLN Music and Bands Category:Further Investigation Required Category:MLN Bands Category:MLN Music and Bands Category:Produced Records Category:Independent Category:Inactive Bands Category:Articles with red links